Paris Las Vegas
Paris Las Vegas is a Bright, French themed hotel located at the world famous Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Las Vegas, Nevada.It is one of the most popular mega-resort in the city and has become one of the symbols of the famous city.The Landmarks featured in the hotel include the Eiffel tower, Arc de Triomphe, Les Theatres de Arts, The Lourve and the Montgolfier baloon as the sign advertising the hotel as well as a main building that looks like a French building.Completed in 1997 and opened by French actress Catherine Denevue, the hotel stands at 33 floors.Now, how long will it last without human care?And will it stand longer than ther real counterparts in France? 1 day after people At Paris Las Vegas, the slot machines still clamor and the lights still shine.As power begins to fail along the strip, the Bally's-Paris Monorail shuts off and the tram stops.The Montgolfier Baloon goes dark.Rats and Mice find their way into the casino.They search for food in the hotel's Gordon Ramsay restaurant as they chew on everything at their 50 course buffet. 3 days after people As power continues to fail along the Las Vegas Strip, the main building and Les Theatres de Arts go dark.The Arc de Triomphe and Lourve shut out, ending the blackout at the Eiffel tower.The Slot machines are dark and silent.Paris Las Vegas is now a dark shadow in the night. 4 weeks after people Cobwebs begin to obscure fine decorations as they grow inside the hotel.Mold and dirt begin to rot away at the fine linens of the beds and floors and dust gathers on the lower levels of the complex.Paper cards have began curling up and rotting, but the pokerchips endure.Made of plastic they could last millions of years. 10 years after people A drought in the valley sparks a massive storm that triggers a firestorm at the strip.The playing cards are burnt to oblivion as there ashes fly around the burning building.Broken windows and carpets allow the fire to char the building to ashes.The Eiffel tower survives the fire but cables that supported the elevators snap because of fire damage and they plummet to the ground. 35 years after people Due to fire damage, the Montgolfier baloon crumbles onto the sand covered strip below.The sign that welcomed visitors to Paris Las Vegas no longer exists.Sand dunes have buried parts of the atrium, leaving it with new possible failing points.Pieces of the façade of the main building begin falling onto the rest of the hotel complex as it slowly starts to collapse. 60 years after people Although neighboring California is notorius for Earthquakes, Nevada experiences thousands of its own tremors each year.An violent 7.2 earthquake rocks the main tower back and forth.The roof fails and the upper levels cave into the building, destroying the floors.Parts of the main building fall on the weakened Les Theatres de Arts.The mock structure soon falls. 125 years after people Unlike the real structure in the real Paris, France, the fake Arc du Triomphe no longer stands triumphant in Las Vegas.Sand and rust have destroyed the framework of the once famous arch.Plants such as the Western Honey Mesquite grow in clumps near the unstable arch.A few more pieces fall out of the arch and it collapses.The real arch stands much longer than the reinforced-concrete mock. 150 years after people The Louvre has not lasted.When the steel rods broke under preassure, the roof began to fall to pieces and the walls were pushed away onto the crumbling road.Any piece of the structure remains buried underneath the regrown Crypto biotic crust.Another earthquake measuring 6.3 rumbles through the las vegas valley and the weakened Bally's-Paris monorail collapses onto the abandoned city roads.The lower half of the main tower has survived for over 150 years but corrosion has weakened its seel frame.A final crack sends the floors pancaking onto each other until there is nothing left of it. 300 years after people The ruble of Paris Las Vegas is now buried beneath the Crypto biotic crust which prevents the concrete of the walls and the slot machines from eroding any further.The only thing left standing is the half scale Eiffel tower.Built in 1999, original plans had the towers hieght the same as the real one in France.The Mccarran airport had prevented the tower from being that tall though.Now, 300 years after people, one of the legs of the 2nd section fails and the top of the tower falls over onto the desert floor.The bottom have soon follows and Paris Las Vegas no longer exists. Category:Collapses Category:Las Vegas Category:Attacked by fire Category:USA Category:Nevada Category:Hotels Category:Casinoes